


The Boatman

by Mareel



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illusions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boatman

**Author's Note:**

> This is the forty year-old Malcolm of [Ships in the Night](http://archiveofourown.org/works/850452) recalling his early years, particularly one summer in Scotland. The title is a nod toward the Gaelic song _Fear a' Bhàta_ (The Boatman). He and Jonathan have begun a relationship. 
> 
> Written in Aug, 2013 for the prompt 'first love'.

____________________________________________________

 

He was seventeen, tall, sandy blond hair… with marvelous strong hands. The chandler’s son from my Gran’s small village on Skye, he was crewing for her on the _Eala Bhan_ that summer.

I was fifteen and adrift… and everything he was not. My Gran didn’t think my being small and shy was anything to be ashamed of, but I looked at him and knew I’d never have that poise and confidence.

Convinced that I was in love with him, I took his smiles for reciprocation. I even wrote to my sister about him.

I never told her about his fiancée.

____________________________________________________

 


End file.
